L'artiste s'amuse avec sa muse et en abuse !
by Dead Apple
Summary: OS pour le concours Marginality Contest organisé par DAL arrivé à la première place. Lorsque Edward Cullen, peintre et photographe d'un genre assez décalé pour la société fait la rencontre d'Isabella Swan, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous ! Et qui sait jusqu'où la folie créative de l'artiste peut aller en sa présence...


**Encore un petit OS rien que pour vous ! Celui-ci a fini premier au « Marginality Contest » organisé par le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains… Vous comprendrez une fois en bas...**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

**L'artiste s'amuse avec sa muse et en abuse !**

_**Point de vue de l'artiste**_

Je marche dans le parc tranquillement afin de me détendre l'esprit espérant que l'inspiration me frappe. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée. Je suis photographe et peintre d'un genre assez décalé pour la société. Ma passion c'est l'art… Mais l'art nu ! L'art où l'on se dévoile complètement pour l'artiste, tout comme pour l'observateur. Pas de retouche, pas d'ultime trait de pinceau qui rendra la toile parfaite.

Mes œuvres font preuve de beaucoup de spontanéité et mes modèles ont tous quelque chose de spécial qui m'inspire, qui me touche, qui me fascine… Chacun de leurs défauts, chacune de mes erreurs rendent l'œuvre parfaite. Car la perfection ne se lit pas sur quelque chose de lisse et de régulier. Comment une chose sans relief, sans caractère, peut-elle émouvoir au plus profond d'un être ? C'est un point de vue que je ne comprendrai jamais. La seule chose que ces images suscitent c'est l'envie d'être quelqu'un que nous ne sommes pas. Elle nous prive de notre liberté et impose des normes. Les gens ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils sont influencés, manipulés, presque lobotomisés ? On nous impose des règles pour nous faire paraître plus civilisés, plus humains. Ça c'est leur point de vue. Le mien est tout à fait différent. Ne dit-on pas que l'homme est un animal ? Et bien toutes ces pensées préconçues ne font que le mettre en cage, l'empêchant d'exprimer sa véritable nature.

Les gens marginaux sont ceux qui se révèlent être eux-mêmes, libres dans leurs pensées. Si les gens faisaient un effort pour briser leur lien envers la société, ils remarqueraient certainement cette emprise qu'elle a sur eux. L'exemple le plus flagrant, de par ma passion, c'est cette idée que les poils ont quelque chose de repoussant ou bien sale. Mes modèles féminins ne sont jamais complètement épilés entre les jambes. Plus elles en gardent, mieux elles seront ! Mon but n'est pas de photographier des filles qui se prennent pour des enfants mais des femmes, des vraies ! Autrefois, il suffisait de dessiner un triangle rempli, pointe vers le bas pour symboliser le sexe de la femme. Aujourd'hui quoi ? Des jambes écartées et les lèvres exposées ?

Je ne suis certainement pas né à la bonne époque, ni entouré des bonnes personnes. J'apprécie la solitude. Là encore, les idées données iraient dans le sens « mais il dit ça uniquement parce qu'on le rejette ». Ce qui est totalement faux,_ je_ choisis de les rejeter. Et je ne suis pas plus malheureux qu'un autre pour autant !

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une jeune femme me rentre dedans. Je suis d'abord subjugué par son regard chocolat souligné par son maquillage noir qui le rend d'autant plus intense. Puis je remarque son anneau sur sa lèvre inférieure qui lui donne un peu plus de volume. Mon regard se porte ensuite vers son décolleté. Elle se la joue provocatrice. Son haut est blanc mais transparent où l'on distingue parfaitement son soutien-gorge noir en bandeau. Son pantalon est de cuir et de ce que j'en vois, il la moule parfaitement. Ses spartiates à talons laissent dépasser ses orteils vernis de noir.

**« Plutôt que de me mater tu ferais mieux de t'excuser ! Tu m'es rentré dedans. »**

Je souris à sa remarque et la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Contrairement à son ton, elle semble indifférente à la situation.

**« Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. J'avais la tête ailleurs et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. C'est ma faute. »**

Elle hausse un sourcil comme si elle était intriguée. Ou peut-être surprise que je m'excuse aussi facilement. Je sens que cette jeune femme cherche souvent les ennuis volontairement. La provoc' doit être son truc.

**« Ok. »** Dit-elle sans émotion.

Elle me contourne et continue son chemin sans rien dire. Je la suis du regard. J'admire la façon dont son corps se meut avec grâce, fluidité et sensualité.

Puis je _la_ sens me frapper de plein fouet. L'inspiration me possède. Je cours vers la jeune femme.

**« Mademoiselle ! »**

Elle s'arrête puis regarde par-dessus son épaule. Son regard est curieux et pas du tout neutre comme l'instant d'avant. Je la rattrape et me place devant elle. Mon esprit visualise tout un tas d'images la mettant en scène. Mon choix se confirme. Elle est la clé de mes futurs chefs-d'œuvre. Mon âme le ressent et est attirée par son aura sauvage. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Définitivement sauvage…

**« Je fais des photos et j'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, que tu poses pour moi. »**

De nouveau, elle lève un sourcil. Elle paraît curieuse et suspicieuse à la fois.

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Vraiment. »**

Une. Deux. Trois secondes de pause. Son regard me jauge et se durcit.

**« La tentative pour m'avoir dans ton lit est vraiment pitoyable. Si tu crois que tu es le premier qui se fait passer pour photographe, histoire de créer un rapprochement alors tu seras déçu de savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. Va faire mumuse avec ton **_**appareil**_** si ça te chante mais sans moi. »**

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle ne parle pas de l'appareil photo ?

Je lui tends malgré tout ma carte de visite. Elle la prend sans grande joie et y jette un rapide coup d'œil. Sa réaction passe de l'agacement à la stupéfaction. Elle me regarde comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Elle paraît plus douce et en émerveillement.

**« Edward Cullen ? Comme celui de l'exposition de la semaine dernière dans la galerie de l'ancien entrepôt ? » **Demande-t-elle avec incrédibilité.

**« En personne ! »**

**« Oh… » **Finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle passe derechef une main dans ses cheveux et se recompose un masque indifférent.

**« Et bien… Je verrai. Le nu, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »**

**« Tu peux quand même passer à mon loft. »**

Je me penche à son oreille. Nos corps se frôlent. Je la sens se tendre autant que je le suis, pourtant elle ne s'écarte pas. Elle retient sa respiration tandis que je lui murmure :

**« J'ai d'autres projets pour toi que de simples photos de nu. »**

Je sens son souffle me chatouiller lorsqu'elle expire enfin. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules puis sur ma poitrine. Elle se colle contre moi. L'une de ses mains descend sans gêne vers ma ceinture. Je regarde autour de nous, les gens ne semblent pas nous remarquer. Je l'enlace comme si nous formions un couple.

Elle ne connait pas l'atteinte à la pudeur ou autre connerie du genre car elle commence à caresser mon membre par-dessus le tissu de mon pantalon. Sous l'effet d'une pulsion sexuelle, je donne un petit coup de rein vers elle.

Elle se met à rire comme si elle avait gagné quelque chose.

**« Que tu sois Edward Cullen ou non ne change rien au fait que je ne coucherai pas avec toi aussi facilement. »**

**« Mademoiselle, permets-moi de te préciser que mon invitation n'avait absolument rien de sexuel et que c'est ton imagination qui l'a interprété comme tel. »**

Elle ricane.

**« Mais bien sûr ! Tu oublies un détail qui te trahit mon cher ! »** Dit-elle en caressant derechef mon sexe parfaitement prêt et dur.

Je souris et déplace l'une de mes mains sur son sein. Elle bloque une nouvelle fois sa respiration. Mon pouce dessine quelques cercles autour de son téton que je sens durcir sous mon toucher.

**« Tu viens de faire la démonstration que ceci n'est qu'une simple réaction physique… ma chère. »**

Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi. Je place ma sacoche en bandoulière devant mon pantalon. Ses yeux sont fixés sur mon entrejambe. Elle me regarde ensuite dans les yeux. Elle croise ses bras devant sa poitrine et avale sa salive difficilement.

**« Inutile de nier. Peu importe la force de persuasion que tu y mettras, je sais que tu me désires. Et que tu imagines déjà nos corps nus qui fusionnent. Mon corps dominant le tien… »**

Je la vois respirer rapidement. Un voile rend son regard hagard. Elle secoue légèrement la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

**« C'est faux. »**

Je ne sens aucune conviction dans ce qu'elle me dit. Elle n'y croit pas une seule seconde et moi non plus ! Voilà bien une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Son esprit de contradiction l'oblige à ne pas me donner raison.

**« Alors nos positions sont inversées ? » **Dis-je en toute innocence.

Elle s'emporte.

**« Mais pas du tout ! Je n'imagine rien ! Tu te fais des films ! Et tu es particulièrement arrogant et pervers pour un type que je viens de rencontrer ! »**

Je me mets à rire puis j'avance vers elle de façon prédatrice.

**« Dois-je te rappeler que tu en as profiter la première ? Je considère donc que les arguments que tu as énoncés sont irrecevables étant donné qu'ils proviennent d'une allumeuse. »**

Sa mâchoire se décroche. Elle paraît tout à fait choquée de mes propos. Pourtant, je vois ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet du désir qui monte encore davantage. Si son émotion avait été négative, ses pupilles se seraient contractées. Nos corps s'appellent et l'air est rempli d'une agréable et intense tension.

**« Excuse-toi immédiatement ! » **M'ordonne-t-elle.

**« Seulement si tu me promets de venir poser pour moi. »**

Sa bouche forme un O. Un parfait petit O qui nourrit mes fantasmes les plus fous et mon inspiration.

**« Tu me fais du chantage ? » **S'exclame-t-elle incré en même temps, elle semble être totalement sortie de ses gongs.

**« J'appellerais plutôt ça un marché, voire un compromis. »**

Elle souffle et tente de se calmer.

**« Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré. »**

Je sens qu'elle est proche de craquer. Elle va venir. Encore un tout petit effort et j'aurais ma muse dans la poche. Peut-être même l'égérie de toutes mes prochaines collections.

**« Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas choisi le terme d'enculé. Il aurait été regrettable que je doive te prouver mon orientation sexuelle avec des explications. J'aurais pu passer pour un pervers… »**

Désormais, elle fulmine. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'elle tente de ne pas sourire et du coup, elle préfère se concentrer sur une autre émotion telle la colère pour ne pas me le montrer.

**« Prends-moi pour une imbécile. » **Répond-t-elle.

Elle se retourne et marche d'un pas déterminé. Encore une fois, son cul se balance avec grâce, sensualité et de manière tentatrice.

**« Tu sais où j'habite belle inconnue ! » **Crié-je. **« Ma porte te reste ouverte. »**

Elle lève son majeur à mon attention. _Que j'aille me faire foutre, mettre ou encore enculer ?_

**« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas pour moi ! »**

Elle me regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me jette un regard noir. Je garde en mémoire cette image. Je tâche de mémoriser toute l'intensité de sa haine dirigée envers moi. Je sors mon appareil et prends quelques clichés même si elle est désormais de dos. Elle dégage toujours cette aura si particulière, si spéciale qui m'a immédiatement séduit… Lorsqu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision, je range mon matériel et me trouve un coin tranquille au pied d'un arbre. Je sors mon calepin à dessin ainsi que quelques crayons.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je laisse mon poignet s'activer sans vraiment que j'aie conscience de ses mouvements. Il se contente de retranscrire ce que mon esprit visualise, sans que ce dernier puisse analyser son travail. Lorsque je dessine c'est comme si mon corps se réorganisait. Le cerveau est le centre qui donne des ordres et le poignet est son simple instrument. Les informations ne peuvent circuler que dans un sens.

Je vérifie de temps à autre que ce que je fais est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Lorsque j'ai fini l'ébauche de mon dessin, je me concentre sur l'environnement et les détails. Je commence par ses habits. Je fais ressortir la brillance de son pantalon moulant de cuir ainsi que celle des lanières de ses talons vertigineusement hauts. Je parviens du premier coup à montrer la transparence de son haut par-dessous lequel on aperçoit son soutien-gorge. Je dessine les quelques bijoux qu'elle portait. Des bracelets d'argent et des lanières de cuir recouvrant une bonne partie de son avant-bras. Je m'attaque ensuite à sa chevelure rebelle, tout comme sa personne. J'ajoute une petite touche de couleur. Après de multiples essais sur une feuille annexe j'obtiens enfin sa teinte, un auburn foncé tirant peut-être davantage sur le rouge que sur le brun. Je me concentre ensuite sur son visage. Dessiner le moindre de ses traits ou les détails pour faire ressortir au mieux son expression ne me pose pas de problème. En revanche, pour trouver la nuance parfaite pour la couleur de sa peau ou le chocolat intense de ses yeux… c'est autre histoire !

Une heure plus tard, j'abandonne. Je me contente de finir l'environnement avec les arbres luxuriants d'un vert vif, l'allée de terre rouge et les bancs en bois et fer forgé… On aurait pu croire qu'une jeune femme habillée de façon rock à la limite du BDSM paraîtrait déplacée dans cet environnement de calme et de paix. Pourtant, cela ne me semble pas bizarre. Elle semble apporter du caractère à ce qui l'entoure, tandis que la nature adoucit la dureté de son expression.

En regardant mon dessin, tout un tas d'émotion me traverse. Mon œuvre est pourtant simple et très épurée. Mais ce qu'elle dégage a tout de complexe. Je suis pleinement satisfait et je sais que c'est grâce à ma muse si l'effet désiré est si bien transmis.

Je range mon matériel dans ma sacoche et me relève. J'ai les jambes en coton et courbaturées. Je regarde ma vieille montre à gousset. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis assis là à laisser libre cours à mon talent et ma sensibilité… Toutes les sensations dues à ma condition humaine me reviennent de plein fouet. Je suis loin de ma transe artistique. Quand je crée, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de corps. L'enveloppe matérielle qui abrite mon esprit est mise en marge de l'instant présent, totalement oubliée. Je ne ressens ni la faim, ni la soif, ni tout autre besoin dans ces moments-là. C'est étrange, même difficile à croire pour certains. Il faut simplement l'avoir vécu pour le comprendre.

Je sors du parc et monte sur ma superbe moto. J'aime la fluidité qu'elle m'apporte dans ma conduite. Elle réagit aux moindres de mes gestes. Une légère modification dans l'orientation du guidon et me voilà dévié de quelques centimètres sur la route. Un effleurement sur l'accélération et elle s'enflamme… Cela m'a valu quelques accidents au début et parfois de méchantes cicatrices, qui finissent toujours par plaire aux femmes lorsque je suis nu…

Je cesse de divaguer et enfile mon casque. Je tourne la clé et fais le vide dans ma tête. Lorsque je conduis ma moto, il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose que de la concentration. J'aime le goût du risque parfois jusqu'à mettre ma vie en danger. J'ai quand même dû m'assagir depuis quelques années. Rester plus d'une minute cliniquement mort et passer plus six mois à l'hôpital avec un fixateur externe jusqu'au rétablissement vos fractures ouvertes et en prime, les côtes cassées, ce n'est pas une expérience que je retenterai avec plaisir… D'où ma prudence aujourd'hui.

Le trajet du parc jusqu'à mon domicile se déroule sans encombre. Lorsque je passe le seuil de ma porte, c'est toujours avec réconfort que j'accueille la lumière et les couleurs de mon loft. Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu l'idée de faire des plans de vitraux. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai enfin pris la résolution de les faire fabriquer et installer au niveau des fenêtres de toit. L'espace est doucement envahi par la lumière colorée et les motifs géométriques. Le reste de la déco est sobre. La cuisine est entièrement en inox, les meubles sont blancs et les tissus utilisés sont pour la plupart noirs. Les murs sont vierges de toute couleur également. Ce sont mes tableaux qui égayent et illuminent le tout. Je ne suis pas peu fier du résultat. Il est à mon image, unique.

Je pose mes affaires et me cuisine un bon petit repas que je déguste seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait… J'ai un couple de chats qui daignent parfois me tenir compagnie. Surtout lorsque je mange. N'est-ce pas étrange ? La femelle est blanche et le mâle est noir. Tous deux sont passés sous le bistouri du vétérinaire mais il aurait été intéressant de voir leur descendance…

Ils montent sur le plan de travail et mettent leurs pattes antérieures sur le comptoir où je prends mon repas. Ils sont attentifs aux moindres de mes mouvements et guettent la seconde d'inattention qui leur permettra de s'emparer du contenu de mon assiette. Mais si je continue à les fixer, ils vont sagement rester immobiles et patients. Les longs moments à parfaire leur éducation ont été durs mais finalement payants !

Je laisse volontairement quelques restes que je jette dans leur gamelle. Je récupère ma sacoche et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre noire. Je reste près d'une heure dans l'une de mes pièces favorites. J'y développe les clichés pris le matin même de ma belle inconnue. Je ne cesse de les admirer avec une excitation artistique non dissimulée. Et plus je les admire, plus cela devient obsessionnel de faire de la jeune femme ma muse à temps plein…

**oOoOo**

Quelques jours ont passés depuis notre rencontre. Pas un coup de téléphone, pas une visite… Me voilà donc dans le même parc à espérer la voir passer depuis des heures. La luminosité se modifie au fil du temps qui passe…

**« Monsieur, le parc va bientôt fermer. Vous devez vous diriger vers l'une des sorties. »** M'annonce le gardien.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige comme prévu vers la sortie. Je suis déçu bien que je m'étais plus que préparé à l'idée de ne pas l'apercevoir avant de venir… Je marche jusqu'à mon loft. J'emprunte le monte-charge qui sert d'ascenseur et remarque des gouttes de sang sur les planches de bois. Je sais immédiatement qui je vais trouver devant ma porte. Je fais coulisser les portes et me précipite devant chez moi. Comme prévu, je le trouve assis contre le mur, le nez ensanglanté. Il tente tant bien que mal de stopper ce flux de sang avec son tee-shirt. Malheureusement, je vois son corps complètement meurtri, de même que ses mains.

**« Tu n'es qu'un con Emmett ! Tu avais promis d'arrêter ! »**

**« De toutes manières, c'est fait… Aide-moi plutôt à me relever, man. »**

Je souffle et ouvre la porte. Puis j'essaye de mettre debout cette montagne de chair et de muscles. Je l'installe sur mon canapé et vais chercher de la glace ainsi que des antidouleurs. Je m'assis ensuite dans un des fauteuils voisins. Sans parler, je l'observe se débrouiller et jouer au garçon le plus fort du monde. Je finis par lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment :

**« Ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »**

Il retrouve le sourire. Je crois qu'il a aussi tenté de ricaner mais à la place, une grimace a défiguré son visage.

**« Je les ai tous battus, un à un jusqu'au dernier. Je me suis fait pas mal de fric. »**

**« Et pas mal de blessures aussi… »**

**« Je suis toujours vivant. »**

**« Et moi je n'ai pas de voiture si je dois t'emmener d'urgence à l'hosto cette nuit suite à une hémorragie interne ou à un éclatement de la rate ! »**

**« Y'a toujours la jolie voisine non ? »**

**« Non, Emmett. Plus depuis le jour où elle a cru que JE t'avais mis dans cet état. »**

**« Conduis-moi juste dans la chambre d'amis. Steuplait man ! »**

**« T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Je tiens à le préciser… »**

**« Tu radotes comme un vieux… »**

Et sans plus défendre mon opinion, je conduis mon ami dans l'une des chambres que je possède. Je lui donne celle qui n'est pas à l'étage. Même si c'est tentant, ce serait sadique pour mon meilleur pote. Je l'installe et le déshabille jusqu'à le laisser en caleçon. Je constate toute l'ampleur des dégâts et ce n'est pas joli-joli… Je vais lui chercher une bassine d'eau et un gant et nettoie la sueur et le sang séché sur sa peau. La première fois que je l'ai fait, j'étais vraiment choqué et plus délicat dans mes gestes. Maintenant, beaucoup moins.

Nous avons été dans la même galère autrefois. La seule chose qui nous importait, c'était chercher de l'argent à tout prix pour survivre. Puis j'ai commencé à percer jusqu'à me faire un nom dans le milieu artistique et être reconnu mondialement. Depuis, j'ai les moyens de m'offrir pas mal de choses et c'est aussi un des facteurs qui fait que je me suis assagi. Je pourrais très bien lui prêter de l'argent mais il ne veut rien entendre et perpétue de participer à ces combats illégaux à mains nues.

Emmett finit par s'endormir, totalement exténué. Comme toutes les fois où il revient de ses soirées combats, je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop occupé à vérifier toute les demi-heures s'il est encore en vie…

**oOoOo**

Il est trois heures du matin. Je suis crevé. Et je suis comme un con à danser devant des clips de musique devant la télé. Sans oublier ma meilleure amie : bouteille de scotch ! C'est purement dégueulasse sans glaçon mais je n'avais pas plus fort dans mon bar…

Je fais mon fameux déhanché lorsque quelqu'un tape à la porte. Je pose ma bouteille et pars ouvrir en balançant la tête au rythme de la musique. Quand je bois, j'ai un côté gonzesse qui apparaît…

Je recouvre mon sérieux en la découvrant sur le seuil de ma porte…

**« Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais venir… » **Sortis-je sans réfléchir.

Elle me sourit.

**« Bien que tu sois un homme parfaitement arrogant et pervers, tu es un artiste que j'aime énormément et une occasion pareille ne se représente pas deux fois dans une vie. Je viens pour ton talent et pas pour ta personne. On est bien clairs ? »**

Je hoche la tête.

**« On ne peut plus clairs. »**

J'ouvre ma porte en grand et la laisse passer. Elle s'arrête à mon niveau et me regarde de bas en haut.

**« Plusieurs remarques me viennent à l'esprit. »** Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

**« Formule-les, je t'en prie… »**

**« Je suis déçue de ne pas te déranger. »**

Je souris.

**« Tu devrais rester sobre parce que je déteste les hommes et artistes qui boivent comme des trous. »**

Je ris.

**« Aucun soucis, mais si je peux t'offrir un verre… »**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Je t'en prie… » **Dit-elle exaspérée.** « Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me montrer tes talents autres qu'artistiques… »**

Je m'appuie contre un mur et l'observe en croisant les bras.

**« Étrange comme changement de comportement… Tu me paraissais moins docile la dernière fois. »**

Elle se promène dans l'appartement et observe avec attention les toiles accrochées.

**« Disons que nous nous sommes croisés dans de mauvaises circonstances… Je ne suis pas du matin. En particulier quand je rencontre des types arrogants… »**

**« Je ne suis pas arrogant. »**

**« Je ne suis pas une allumeuse. »**

**« Dixit la fille qui vient me proposer ouvertement d'aller plus loin… »**

Elle me regarde et médite quelques secondes sur mes paroles. Puis elle comprend et se remémore ses paroles.

**« Ouais bah pour ma défense, il est trois heures du mat' passées… Après minuit mon cerveau se met en mode **_**off**_** et il n'y a plus que mon corps qui dicte ce que je dois faire… »**

**« Il t'a donc fallu trois heures pour trouver mon appartement… »**

**« À vrai dire, une heure à chercher ta carte, une heure à me lamenter et à manger des glaces pour me consoler à l'idée de l'avoir perdue, deux secondes pour avoir le déclic de l'avoir mise dans la coque de mon iPhone, trente minutes à trouver ton appartement et tout le reste à poiroter devant la porte à choisir entre sonner ou frapper… »**

**«** **Dis donc ! Quel programme ! »**

**« Ouais je sais, j'ai une vie palpitante ! »**

Elle fait semblant de lancer ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un geste théâtrale. Le fameux geste « parce que je le vaux bien ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver très attirante et elle a un certain type d'humour qui la rend charmante. Elle continue l'inspection de mon appartement tandis que je la détaille de haut en bas. Elle s'est coiffée d'un chignon fait à la va-vite, une coiffure qui sent le fraichement baisée. Sa tenue est beaucoup plus kinky que la dernière fois : une jupe en cuir et un corset assorti. Ses escarpins vernis sont de couleur rouge, un rappel de son élastique, de son rouge à lèvres et de son vernis. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier la petite pochette !

**« C'est quoi ce truc loufoque qui ressemble à un pénis ? »** Demande-t-elle alors qu'elle passe près de la cheminée.

Je la rejoins et observe sa mine perplexe face à l'objet coloré.

**« Je pourrais te dire que c'est ma conception de ce qui est vigoureux, plein de vie et d'avenir mais en toute honnêteté, c'est mon premier essai de verre soufflé… Mon premier et dernier… »**

**« C'est joli, j'aime beaucoup… »** Dit-elle simplement avant de passer à autre chose.

Je la suis discrètement tandis qu'elle marche et observe un peu tout l'appartement. Elle ouvre toute les pièces qu'elle trouve. Je crois qu'elle cherche à m'énerver en fouinant, mais j'aime bien son invasion. Même si elle n'en a pas forcément conscience, elle en découvre un peu plus sur moi à chaque fois.

Elle tombe sur l'une des deux pièces fermées à clé.

**« C'est là où tu caches tes autres muses complètement nues, à ta merci et enchaînées ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Dommage. »** Elle hausse les épaules. **« J'aurais bien aimé. C'est ta **_**pièce rouge de la douleur**_** ? »**

Je ris. On voit immédiatement quel genre de bouquins elle lit…

**« Non plus. Juste la chambre noire de la photographie. »**

**« Mince… C'est beaucoup moins excitant… »**

Et elle repart dans son inspection…

**« Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »** Demandé-je alors qu'elle revient vers la salle principale.

**« Tu ne préfères pas savoir d'abord mon nom ? Même si j'adore être ta belle inconnue… »**

**« À vrai dire, je pensais que si je te posais la question, tu ne me répondrais pas. »**

**« C'est peut-être le cas… Mais il faut demander pour savoir… »**

Elle se penche sur l'espace de travail de la cuisine.

**« T'as déjà baisé la dessus ? » **

Je reste un peu perturbé par sa question pour le moins directe.

**« Heu… non… Pourquoi ? »**

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**« Si je te le dis, tu me traiteras d'allumeuse. »**

**« Une allumeuse est une fille qui parle et aguiche sans agir… »**

**« Est-ce une proposition ? »**

Elle avance vers moi de façon prédatrice et joueuse.

**« Tout dépend… Tu comptes me révéler ce que tu avais en tête ? »**

Elle rit et se colle à moi.

**« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Mais tu peux m'appeler Isa, Izzie, Bella ou Bells. Et par pitié, si tu m'appelles Bella, ce que je préfère, ne me fais pas le coup de 'je prends celui-là parce que ça signifie belle en italien' ! »** Elle lève les yeux au ciel. **« C'est ringard comme technique de drague. »**

**« Ok, Bella. »**

Elle sourit.

**« ****À**** ma majorité, j'ai ouvert ma boîte de dépravation comme j'aime l'appeler. On a plusieurs entrées qui correspondent à tes tendances différentes. On a le sadomasochisme, l'échangisme, l'exhibitionnisme, les soumis-dominants, la partie secrète VIP, la partie quick sex, la partie homosexuelle… »** Elle me fait un clin d'œil. **« Je pense même élargir encore un peu mon affaire avec une sorte d'hôtel comme en Asie. Des chambres à thème qu'on loue pour une heure. Sinon, j'écris aussi quelques bouquins érotiques, voire carrément de cul… Et j'aide une certaine maison d'édition spécialisée dans l'érotisme pour leurs futures publications… Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie au point d'avoir déjà acheté trois de tes œuvres… »**

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et me regarde dans les yeux.

**« Pas trop choqué j'espère ? »**

Je lis une forme d'inquiétude dans son regard. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, ce n'est pas un air blasé ou indifférent. Elle semble vraiment ressentir quelque chose à l'idée que je puisse être choqué ou partir en courant. Je la rassure rapidement :

**« Non, au contraire, je suis impressionné. Tes parents t'ont-ils aidée ? Ils ne t'ont pas prise pour une folle ou une dépravée ? »**

Elle hausse les épaules et s'écarte de moi, cherchant à cacher son regard. Malgré cela, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir toute la tristesse qu'il contenait.

**« Morts. J'ai hérité de leur petite fortune et j'ai tout balancé dans mon projet un peu fou. Heureusement, ça été vite rentabilisé et je ne calcule même plus les bénéfices. C'est certes, un peu… marginal comme établissement mais les gens ont besoin d'un endroit où se retrouver. Où ils peuvent être eux-mêmes sans se soucier du regard des autres et faire de nouvelles rencontres. J'ai un livre d'or où je reçois énormément de commentaires positifs et où l'on m'apprend qu'ils ont trouvé l'âme sœur. Je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai accompli. Et même si mes parents n'approuveraient pas tout, ils seraient eux aussi fiers de ce que j'ai entrepris. »**

**« Comment t'es venue l'idée ? »**

Son regard est perdu dans la contemplation de mon écran plat.

**« Pour noyer ma douleur suite à leur mort, je me suis plongée dans le sexe avec un ami. Comme on avait tous les deux des tendances et qu'on ne trouvait pas le partenaire idéal, j'ai eu cette idée. »**

Elle se blottit dans mes bras pour chercher du réconfort. Il est étrange de penser qu'elle puisse souffrir et se montrer aussi vulnérable après ses airs rebelles, joueurs et allumeurs.

**« C'était il y a combien de temps ? »**

Elle sourit. Elle retrouve un peu de légèreté et de malice.

**« Si je te le dis, tu vas faire le calcul et sache qu'une femme ne dévoile jamais son âge ! »**

Je me penche vers son visage.

**« Mais peut-être peut-elle me dévoiler ses charmes… »**

**« Voilà quelque chose de fort intéressant… »** Murmure-t-elle tout en fixant intensément mes lèvres.

Elle écarte les pans de ma chemise déjà entrouverte et la déboutonne entièrement. Elle laisse glisser ses mains sur mes côtes et ma poitrine, s'amusant avec les quelques poils qui la parsèment, puis elle les remonte jusqu'à ma nuque. Je respire avec rapidité, anticipant déjà la suite. À moins qu'elle ne décide de me torturer un peu plus et de me laisser pantelant. Ce qui ne serait absolument pas impossible vu son tempérament joueur et quoi qu'elle en dise, allumeur…

Elle colle son corps contre le mien et met une cuisse entre les miennes. Ses seins viennent contre ma poitrine et le cuir de ses vêtements vient frotter contre ma peau. La sensation est particulière mais pas désagréable. Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou et y dépose quelques baisers. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible qu'une femme mais je ressens la douceur de ses lèvres et la froideur de son piercing. Elle me mordille un peu puis me fait un suçon.

**« Tu espères marquer ton territoire et éloigner tes concurrentes ? »**

Elle sourit contre ma peau.

**« Parce que tu vois d'autres femmes ici ? »**

**« Je pourrais en voir demain… »**

Elle me mord plus intensément que précédemment.

**« J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux… »** Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle part vers la télévision et change de chaîne, elle met quelque chose de plus rock. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé et enlève son élastique. Je la regarde faire, incapable de parler ou d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Son geste est hautement érotique. Sa chevelure rebelle retombe sur ses épaules frêles et marmoréennes.

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me sourit de façon provocatrice et croise les jambes. Sa jupe remonte et dévoile ses cuisses. J'admire leur perfection et accueille avec plaisir leur appel à la tentation. J'imagine aisément leur douceur sous les caresses de mes mains. L'inspiration me frappe de nouveau. Je sens l'envie irrépressible d'exercer mon talent sur son corps.

**« Déshabille-toi Bella. »** Dis-je d'une voix voilée par la pulsion créative.

Elle semble surprise et presque vexée. Je lui énonce mes plans pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse des idées.

**« Tu m'as bien dit que tu venais pour mon talent et non pour ma personne, non ? Et bien, je veux faire de toi ma plus belle toile… Là maintenant. »**

Elle fronce les sourcils mais elle n'a plus l'air blessée.

**« Tu veux peindre sur moi ? »** Demande-t-elle pour en avoir la confirmation.

Je hoche la tête.

**« Tu es d'accord ? »**

**« Tu as déjà fait ça ? »**

Je souris.

**« Non, tu seras ma première fois. »**

Elle se détend et me sourit en retour.

**« Dois-je y voir un sens caché ? »**

**« Tu devrais savoir que je dis les choses sans double sens mais qu'encore une fois, c'est ton esprit qui fait le reste. »**

Elle rit et secoue la tête.

**« File donc chercher ton matériel, artiste ! Je vais te montrer mes talents de magicienne ! Lorsque tu réapparaitras, mes vêtements auront disparu ! »**

**« J'ai hâte de voir ce tour ! »**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et m'éclipse dans mon atelier. Je vérifie qu'Emmett est toujours vivant au passage. Ce dernier dort à point fermé. Lorsque je reviens près de mon inconnue qui ne l'est plus tant que ça, elle est allongée sur le ventre sur mon putain de canapé en cuir ! Je manque de faire tomber ce que j'ai dans les bras. Je me ressaisis et avance vers elle. Elle prend ce regard « je sais que je suis belle et désirable » avec un mélange de provocation et de pudeur. Si seulement j'avais mon appareil sous la main pour immortaliser ce moment !

Je me contente de l'observer et de mémoriser cet instant pour pouvoir le retranscrire plus tard sur une toile. Elle relève ses pieds en l'air et les balance. Mon regard se pose sur ses fesses… Je pense avoir l'air d'un idiot ébahi et émerveillé devant elle. Mais un idiot bien monté ! Son regard se fait gourmand lorsqu'il se pose sur mon entrejambe.

_Du calme poupée ! Tu as voulu le talent et non la personne, rappelle-toi ! Ceci dit, tu risques bien d'avoir un petit extra…_

Je m'approche et m'accroupis près d'elle. J'étale mon matériel sur ma table basse. Je prends ma palette et y verse quelques peintures.

**« Tu vas me faire quoi au juste ? Des sortes de tatouages ? »**

Je me retourne vers elle.

**« La femme est symbole de fécondité et de vie. Mais toi tu es ma tentation personnelle et la sensualité incarnée. Je vais tâcher de rendre compte de tout ça sur ton corps. »**

Elle gémit.

**« Hummm… J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! »**

**« Et pour être sûr que tu ne voies rien avant l'heure, je vais te bander les yeux. »**

**« Je préfère le terme de bander dans un autre contexte dans une phrase. »** Dit-elle malicieuse.

Et JE fais des phrases à double sens ?

Je remarque que ses vêtements sont pliés sur le sol. Un foulard noir et opaque sert de ceinture à sa jupe. Elle regarde dans la même direction que moi. Elle souffle et lève les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, sa respiration rapide et son regard brillant indiquent qu'elle est excitée à l'idée d'être privé de son sens visuel. Je tire sur le bout de tissu qui s'avère être de la soie. Je me pose de plus en plus de question sur mon inconnue. Je noue le bandeau improvisé derrière la tête de Bella.

**« Est-ce que tu y vois quelque chose ? »**

**« Malheureusement pour moi, non… »**

**« Bien… Que l'art s'exprime dans ce cas ! »**

**oOoOo**

_**Point de vue de la muse**_

**« Retourne-toi s'il te plaît. Je vais commencer mon œuvre par devant. »**

Je souris. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a des doubles sens dans la plupart de ses phrases. Ou peut-être est-ce une habitude d'en chercher. Les gens ont souvent l'habitude de parler en langage codé dans ma boîte.

Je me retourne et me concentre sur mon ouïe. La musique que diffuse la télé m'empêche d'entendre sa respiration. Je veux savoir si elle se coupe puis s'accélère. Je veux les signes qui me montreraient ce qu'il pense de moi, de mon corps. Je ne cherche pas à dissimuler ce dernier. À quoi bon jouer ma prude ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le montre à un homme. Je ne suis pas complexée et la nudité est quelque chose de naturel pour moi. J'adore me balader nue dans mon appart. Même si ma coloc' toute mignonne s'y trouve avec son petit-ami.

Je souris en pensant à elle. En voilà deux qui ont décidé de rester chastes jusqu'au mariage. Je respecte leur choix, je les trouve même super courageux ! Mais Jasper le petit-ami vieux jeu doit certainement mieux connaître mon corps que celui de sa fiancée « mademoiselle bâton-dans-le-cul » Alice. Je l'aime, c'est comme ma petite sœur. Mais elle est parfois trop coincée pour que je puisse pleinement délirer avec elle. Elle est trop parfaite. Le genre de belle-fille qu'une mère voudrait avoir. Le genre de fille sur qui votre mère vous dit de prendre exemple. C'est la fille posée, concentrée sur ses études, mature, à l'écoute, généreuse et qui n'a jamais de soucis dans son couple ! Plus tard, je suis sûre qu'elle portera des tenues style robe noir d'Audrey Hepburn avec des rangs de perles autour du cou et qu'elle ira à la messe toute les semaines.

Me balader nue est une des multiples mesures prises du plan « dévergondons Lili ». J'allais oublier les trois tableaux d'Edward « je-prends-tout-mon-temps » accrochés dans sa chambre. Jasper va finir par craquer. Trop de testostérone entraîne des comportements copulatoires… Enfin, normalement… Et c'est ce que j'essaye de provoquer tant bien que mal. Pour le moment, pas d'effet notoire. En public ! Je ne suis pas là à le regarder au réveil… Mon ignorance me laisse une lueur d'espoir pour lui.

J'entends du bruit à côté de moi. Je soupire d'impatience. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la remarque. Après tout, je suis quand même là à songer à la vie sexuelle non-existante de ma coloc !

**« Tous les hommes que j'ai connus étaient plus rapides pour démarrer… »**

**« Et bien tous les hommes que tu as connus ne t'ont jamais fait ce que je compte te faire. »**

J'entends au son de sa voix qu'il sourit. C'est un ton légèrement plus doux et aigu que la voix normale.

**« En attendant, je ne sens toujours rien l'artiste… »**

**« La patience n'est pas ton fort à ce que je vois. »**

**« Tout comme la rapidité n'est pas le tien. »**

Je l'entends rire. Un son grave, viril et terriblement suave. Son effet se répercute directement dans mon centre. Je sens mon corps se réchauffer…

**« D'habitude, je ne touche jamais à mes toiles. Je pourrais la salir ou l'abîmer. Je vais faire une exception pour toi. J'ai besoin de savoir si ma base de travail est de qualité. Je dois m'imprégner de ses contours, des reliefs qui la composent… »**

**« En somme, tu veux me peloter. »**

**« Ressentir. Je veux ressentir mon modèle et je veux qu'elle me ressente également. C'est ainsi qu'on va créer une connexion. »**

**« Je connais un autre moyen de se connecter et de ressentir l'autre. »**

Un doigt se pose sur mes lèvres.

**« Chuuuut… »** Murmure-t-il à mon oreille. **« Ne parle plus et concentre-toi sur ce que j'ai à t'offrir. »**

Je veux lui servir l'une de mes répliques mais il capture ma lèvre de ses dents. Je sens son souffle mentholé me caresser puis disparaître l'instant d'après. Ses mains prennent délicatement mon visage en coupe puis descendent lentement jusqu'à mon cou. Il trace ensuite la courbe de mes épaules et suit mon corps jusqu'à mes mains avec une extrême lenteur. Il laisse derrière lui une trace de chaleur comme si ma peau s'embrasait à son toucher. J'atteins ma température maximale lorsqu'il me fait un baisemain. C'est charmant et rempli d'attention.

Je n'ai pas honte de mon corps, je l'aime assez pour poser nue de temps à autre. Mais entre les mains d'Edward et ses caresses, je l'aime davantage. Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais… à travers ses gestes, je me sens comme vénérée. Comme si mon corps était une de ses plus belles créations.

J'inspire profondément quand je sens son contact sur mes côtes. Il dessine le galbe de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches. Puis, il touche mon ventre. Je gémis. Il esquisse des gestes comme s'il voulait lisser ma peau de la même façon que l'on parfait les finitions d'une sculpture. Et ses mains remontent lentement vers mes deux monts féminins. Là encore, il fait comme s'il les façonnait d'une manière douce et érotique.

**« Edward… »** Soupiré-je son prénom.

**« Les sensations Bella… Concentre-toi dessus… »**

Il continue ce qu'il a commencé et ses mains se perdent sur le bas de mon corps. Elles accordent davantage de temps et de douceur à des endroits sensibles comme l'intérieur de mes cuisses l'arrière de mes genoux ou mes chevilles…

Les sensations qui me traversent sont étonnantes et particulières. Confuses également. Ce qui me chatouille en temps normal m'excite en ce moment-même.

La frustration s'emporte lorsqu'Edward me délaisse. Il éteint la télévision et allume son poste de radio. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. Une musique profonde, intense et uniquement instrumentale emplit l'air. Ce n'est pas ce que j'écoute mais cela colle parfaitement avec la situation.

L'instant d'après je n'y prête même plus attention. Des poils d'une douceur infinie me frôlent. Les caresses d'Edward n'ont rendu ma peau que plus sensible pour les effleurements de son pinceau. Il suit le même parcours que les mains de mon artiste ont fait un peu plus tôt. Sauf qu'il semble avoir repéré mes zones érogènes.

Il commence par attiser le feu de manière douce sur la peau très fine derrière mon oreille. Je tourne la tête pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès mais monsieur estime que j'en ai déjà assez eu et passe à ma nuque. Encore une fois, il caresse la zone près de la jugulaire. Je sens tous mes poils et même mes cheveux s'hérisser sous l'effet de l'excitation et du bien-être. Je soupire de bonheur et à la fois de frustration. Tout devient confus. Je ne sais pas si je veux avoir plus ou qu'il continue de la sorte à stimuler certaines parties sensibles.

Le pinceau trace une ligne jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il forme d'abord un huit pour le contour de mes seins. J'expire tout l'air de mes poumons dans un nouveau soupire qui se rapproche plus de l'extase cette fois-ci. Est-il possible de jouir par un simple effleurement ? Peut-être pas… mais c'est très fort malgré tout. Différent de ce que j'ai connu. Différent des caresses d'une main. Mais puissant…

Je respire difficilement lorsqu'Edward se met à sucer mes tétons en érection. En fait, je comprends surtout son stratagème et je ne sais pas si cela m'excite davantage que le geste en lui-même. Il irrigue la zone en sang pour la rendre davantage sensible. Je place ma main dans sa chevelure en gémissant, l'incitant à ne pas s'arrêter. Leur texture est douce, presque comparable à celle du bandeau de soie qui me prive de l'usage de mes yeux.

Edward fait tourner sa langue autour de mes pointes tour à tour puis souffle dessus. Je cambre le dos en haletant. Son pinceau refait ensuite surface finissant son travail et manquant de m'achever définitivement.

**« Edward… »**

**« Tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais ? »** Me demande-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je sais qu'il sait que j'aime ce qu'il me prodigue. Il veut seulement me l'entendre dire. Ça et aussi mes supplications pathétiques pour qu'il me fasse sienne. J'aurais volontiers cherché à jouer si mes hormones et mon corps ne me dictaient pas de le faire mien.

**« J'attends de voir la suite. Ceci n'est que l'entraînement n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me contente pas uniquement de soupirer et gémir lorsque je prends mon pied. Tu pourrais m'entendre crier à des kilomètres ! »**

Il me mord le lobe d'oreille.

**« Tu risques de me vexer si tu continues comme ça… Vilaine fille ! »**

Son pinceau s'abat sur l'un de mes tétons. Un cri m'échappe. De surprise comme de plaisir.

**« Je crois avoir eu la démonstration que tu aimais ceci. Je comprends mieux ce que tu disais par **_**on avait tous les deux des tendances**_** et pourquoi tu étais déçue que je n'enchaîne pas mes muses… »**

Je souris puis crie derechef lorsque son pinceau me frappe une nouvelle fois qu'un coup sec. Ce coup-ci est plus dur que le précédent. La limite entre le plaisir et la douleur vient d'être franchie pourtant cela ne me fait ni peur, ni vraiment mal. C'est supportable et excitant. J'aime repousser toujours plus loin cette limite délicate.

Les poils doux viennent apaiser les picotements de mon téton. Edward inflige à son jumeau le même sort sans jamais aller au-delà de la force qu'il a mis précédemment.

**« Je pense que tu en as eu assez… Nous allons passer à des choses plus sérieuses. »** Déclare-t-il.

La douceur reprend sa place dans nos préliminaires. Je ne sais pas si Edward a encore l'intention de faire du body-painting tout en m'excitant ou si tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène… Les poils du pinceau suivent la ligne de ma poitrine jusqu'au nombril, ils tracent de petits cercles puis migrent enfin là où j'ai envie d'attentions depuis plusieurs jours et plus particulièrement depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

J'entends de l'agitation à côté de moi avec des vêtements qui se froissent puis c'est le cuir du canapé sur lequel je suis allongée qui couine. Je sens le rembourrage s'affaisser sous le poids de son corps avant de sentir ses mains s'immiscer dans l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je les écarte comme un automatisme.

Son pouce vient se poser son clitoris gonflé. Je me cambre sous la puissance de mon plaisir et il ne fait que croître lorsqu'Edward se met à le stimuler par de petits cercles. Je gémis encore et encore. Je crie lorsqu'il me pénètre de deux doigts.

**« Edward ! » **Crié-je.

Il continue ses va-et-vient et la stimulation clitoridienne. C'est tellement fort ! À la limite du supportable… Comme si je voulais lui dire de s'arrêter et de continuer en même temps.

Je perds peu à peu l'ouïe, trop absorbée par la volupté qui m'accapare complètement. Je ne suis même plus consciente des propres bruits que je produis. Cette boule familière grossit de plus en plus dans mon ventre à la manière d'un ballon de baudruche. Chaque caresse prodiguée par Edward est un souffle de plus qui le rapproche de l'explosion.

**« Ça ne va pas du tout… »** Dit-il en arrêtant tout. **« Comment veux-tu que de la peinture tienne ? Il va falloir nettoyer tout ça. Et je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour y parvenir… »**

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. J'adoooore ce qu'il me promet ! Et je suis loin d'être déçue dès le début ! Il me donne un coup de pinceau sur le clitoris. Je crie. Cela fait mal mais j'ai besoin de ce brin de douleur pour accéder à un plaisir bien plus grand. Sa langue vient laper mon nectar abondant et ne fait que me rendre plus sensible et désireuse. Ses doigts s'occupent également de mon sort.

Je me sens complètement cotonneuse et mon corps est à la fois une montagne de muscles tendus. Détendue par la volupté et raidie par l'orgasme qui se rapproche. Edward tente de me maintenir immobile. Un coup de langue bien placé me fait arquer le dos.

**« Edward ! »** Crié-je une nouvelle fois.

J'essaye de le prévenir que je vais bientôt venir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui annoncer une autre de mes particularités mais franchement, je m'en contrefiche complètement en ce moment ! Le ballon de baudruche n'a plus que de fines parois. La pression est trop grande, l'équilibre peut se rompre à tout moment, au moindre effleurement, menaçant de le faire exploser. Et cela se produit lorsqu'Edward use de nouveau son pinceau sur mon clitoris.

La boule dans mon ventre explose et l'orgasme se déferle en moi et hors de moi. Cela se matérialise par le prénom de mon artiste je crie et une vague de liquide que j'expulse sur ses doigts et entre mes cuisses. Je vois des étoiles défiler derrière mon bandeau et mon corps s'embrase. La chaleur se diffuse entièrement dans celui-ci depuis la source au fond mon ventre.

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits rapidement. Je veux voir sa tête. Mais mon corps refuse de se remettre de ce paroxysme de la volupté. C'est toujours plus violent chez les femmes fontaines j'ai l'impression…

Je prends le temps qu'il me faut pour me calmer, en particulier pour reprendre mon souffle. Edward ne semble fâché que je lui ai détruit une partie de son canapé avec ma… particularité. Il se couche à côté de moi. Il me caresse le visage et parfois descend vers mes seins ou mes cuisses. Il frictionne son érection contre moi puis m'embrasse dans le cou.

**« Je n'en avais encore jamais rencontrée… Cela m'inspire énormément pour la suite. » **Murmure-t-il contre ma peau.

**« Artistiquement parlant ? »** Demandé-je innocemment.

Il défait le bandeau sur mes yeux. Je cligne légèrement des yeux puis nous regardons intensément. Son regard pétille de perversité… J'aime quand les hommes me regardent ainsi. Cela promet tout un tas de choses que je risque bien d'adorer…

**« Pas uniquement. »** Répond-t-il simplement.

Il laisse planer le mystère. Je ne lui demande pas de m'expliquer le fond de sa pensée, je préfère largement garder la surprise et le vivre ! Mais j'aime encore davantage prendre les commandes…

Je percute seulement maintenant qu'il est totalement nu devant moi. Je prends un peu de recul et l'observe sans gêne. Je gémis à la vue de son corps. Il est… divin. Oh ! Et très bien pourvu par la nature !

Je me place à califourchon sur lui. Je place ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les lui attache avec mon bandeau. Je frotte ma poitrine sur son visage puis me redresse. C'est une autre partie de mon corps avec tout autant de sensibilité qui se frictionne contre son membre fièrement érigé vers le plafond… Il ferme les yeux et donne quelques coups de reins.

Je me décale et me penche, mes seins frottant contre sa queue puis je remonte. Je remarque pour la première fois que des cicatrices ornent son ventre et son torse. J'en lèche quelques-unes et remonte encore jusqu'à atteindre ses pectoraux. Ma bouche se pose sur l'un de ses tétons. Note personnelle : l'inciter à se les faire percer pour lui ajouter encore plus de charme… Je lui fais un suçon et le caresse de ma langue. Il grogne et donne une nouvelle fois un coup de reins. Je ris sous cape de l'effet que je lui fais.

**« J'ai aussi quelque chose à te proposer mon cher artiste… Nous pouvons finir de ruiner complètement ton si beau canapé… Je te ferais vivre des sensations toutes aussi uniques que celles que tu m'as fait vivre. Être une femme fontaine a certains avantages. En particulier lorsque celle-ci jouit alors que l'homme est toujours prisonnier entre ses cuisses. »**

Je lui fais un petit haussement de sourcils suggestifs. Il sourit à cette idée. Visiblement, il ne tient pas énormément à ses meubles…

**« Tu es sûre ? Parce que je trouve qu'il serait préférable d'assortir le tapis au canapé… Et il serait dommage que tu me prives de ces charmants outils de travail… »** Dit-il en désignant ses mains.

Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Nous nous livrons une bataille sans merci, nos langues dansant ensemble avec fougue. La tension entre nous est électrique et notre jeu du chat et de la souris est plus que jamais présent. Nous cherchons tous deux à avoir le contrôle de la situation. De plus, il m'excite intentionnellement en se frottant toute sa longueur contre mon paquet de nerfs, cherchant à me distraire pour prendre le dessus.

Je mets fin à notre baiser, nous nous retrouvons à bout de souffle mais je gagne cette bataille. J'ai le contrôle. Je plonge dans son regard. Il y a de la confiance et de la malice. Quelque chose cloche…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, je me retrouve sur le tapis, Edward au-dessus de moi. Il m'écarte les jambes avec une de ses mains. Libres.

**« Tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ça ? »** M'exclamé-je.

Plan machiavélique pour reprendre le dessus : enclenché !

**« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Me libérer ou te faire tomber sans te faire mal ? »**

Il me nargue avec un putain de sourire Colgate et innocent ! Je lui sers mon sourire charmé.

**« Les deux ! »**

**« Je suis doué, voilà tout… »** Dit-il fièrement.

**« C'est tout ? »**

Je fais une mine attristée. Je veux qu'il parle plus longtemps. La déconcentration est la clé de la réussite !

Il se penche à mon oreille.

**« J'ai très bien vu ton petit manège. Tu es trop gentille et émotive pour être honnête. »**

**« Je le suis toujours après l'orgasme. Ça décoince les muscles de mon visage d'où les expressions qui font ressortir mon côté sensible. Et gentille parce que tu as bien travaillé… »** Murmuré-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je caresse sa poitrine. Il ferme un instant les yeux et ses muscles se relâchent, j'en profite pour le pousser. Je me mets à quatre pattes et tente de remonter sur le canapé. Edward m'attrape avant que j'aie terminé. Mes coudes sont posés sur la partie où j'ai éjaculé, mes hanches sont prisonnières de ses mains et tout mon corps se retrouve immobilisé. Son sexe vient caresser mon entrée tandis que sa bouche embrasse mon épaule. Je soupire intérieurement.

Je suis prête à renoncer au contrôle que je désire tant avoir d'habitude si c'est pour la levrette…

**« Il semblerait bien que ce soit la fin de la partie… Et que c'est le tapis qui va prendre cher. »**

**« Plus cher que moi ? »** Demandé-je à tout hasard.

Il rit.

**« Ça, jamais ! »**

Et si vous voulez la suite de nos ébats, vous pouvez toujours aller vous brosser ! J'ai un tas de particularités mais l'exhibitionnisme n'en fait pas partie ! Cela restera donc une affaire privée entre l'artiste et sa muse… Ou le thème d'un de mes futurs ouvrages qui sait ? Parce qu'après tout, de nous deux, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois celle qui inspire vraiment le plus l'autre…

Mais entre coquines, je peux vous le dire : ça ne s'est pas arrêté là…

* * *

**Un petit mot avant de me quitter ? *yeux du chat potté***

**Un merci à Damoiselle Adèle et ses petits mots qui ont contribué à l'amélioration de ce texte.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Votre petite pomme…**


End file.
